


Too much of a good thing

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Edgeplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safeword Use, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Ten and Kun decide to edge their baby Yangyang but it starts to be too much for the poor boy
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 284





	Too much of a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> not really a sequel but in the same universe as "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?", don't need to read it to understand this but it's better if you do (see what i did there?)

“W-what’s all this for?” Yangyang asked eyeing the silky ribbons, the vibrators and the lube placed on their shared bed. He turned to face Ten and Kun, noticing the hungry looks on their faces.

“You’re always so sensitive, baby...cum so fast from the simplest of touches...” Ten purred next to his ear before leaving a wet kiss to his neck.

“We thought it would be fun to change that with a little edging...” Kun continued, also leaving a kiss on Yangyang’s neck, opposite from where Ten had kissed him.

“Oh, okay...” Yangyang couldn’t help the strange twist in his stomach at their words. Were they not happy with him? Was this punishment?

“Only if you’re okay with it, baby! If you don’t want to do it, we can just forget about it.” Ten said as he moved to face Yangyang, having noticed the uneasiness in his tone.

“No, no! It’s fine, I want to do it!” Yangyang reassured. He was still a little unsure if he had done something wrong or not but having his boyfriends’ hands and attention on him was always good so he decided to just go with it.

Ten pushed their lips together, his hands holding onto his face, his excitement for what was to come palpable. Their mouths moved together in sync and Yangyang moaned when Ten’s tongue was pushed inside his mouth. At the same time Kun pushed himself against his back, biting into the lobe of Yangyang’s ear as he ground his hips against his ass, making Yangyang groan as he felt Kun’s cock harden. Ten’s hands fell from Yangyang’s cheeks to his jeans, hurriedly undoing the button and the zipper, without ever breaking the kiss until Kun pulled his shirt off, Ten taking the opportunity to pull Yangyang’s jeans and underwear down his legs.

“Get on the bed. On your back, baby...” Ten finished his sentence with a kiss to Yangyang’s stomach as he finished helping him get out of his clothes.

Yangyang did as he was told, starting by sitting on the bed and finally lying down against the fluffy pillows after an encouraging nod from Kun.

“Good boy...” Ten praised as he sat on the bed, his hand rubbing up and down Yangyang’s chest and tummy gently, loving the way his skin erupted in goosebumps. “We’re going to tie you up, okay?” Ten asked grabbing onto one of Yangyang’s arms and one of the ribbons at the end of the bed.

Yangyang nodded slowly, his stomach tightening in both nervousness and excitement and watched as Ten took one of his arms and Kun too the other.

“Good? Not too tight?” Kun asked him as he finished carefully tying Yangyang’s wrist to the bedpost.

“It’s good” Yangyang tugged at each of his restraints. They were tight enough to keep him from moving but not so tight that it was painful.

Ten spread Yangyang’s legs apart as he sat between them, Kun placing himself at Yangyang’s side where he could litter his neck and chest in kisses.

Yangyang’s eyes fluttered shut when Kun started by kissing his jaw, moving down towards his neck. He let out a quiet moan when Ten grabbed onto his still soft cock and started to pump him, slowly but firmly, his other hand petting his thigh.

“We have lube, you know?” Kun complained when he saw Ten spitting on Yangyang’s slowly hardening cock as he sped up his movements.

“I know, but Yangie doesn’t mind...do you, baby?” Ten tugged him harder causing him to moan louder as he shook his head. “Besides, it’s not like he’s a stranger to having my saliva on his pretty little cock...” Ten laughed when Yangyang whined and tried to cover his blushing face, only for his wrists to catch on the restraints.

With Ten’s hand pumping him faster and Kun’s mouth sucking bruises onto his neck, Yangyang quickly got fully hard. He felt helpless under their ministrations with his arms tied to the bed but somehow the idea aroused him. The idea that we was being punished still nagged at him but he just pushed it to the back of his mind and decided to concentrate on how good he was feeling. His moans got louder as he got closer to the edge only for Ten to release the grip he had on Yangyang’s cock.

“Not so soon, baby...” Ten laughed when Yangyang whined loudly.

Kun let out a small laugh as well, making Yangyang whine once more. He lifted his head from where it was still sucking a dark bruise onto the skin and pushed his lips against Yangyang’s, effectively shutting him up. Ten looked at the two of them kissing, his eyes softening at how Kun kissed Yangyang so sweetly and lovingly. Yangyang felt himself relax against Kun’s mouth, letting out soft moans at the feeling of Kun’s hands on his cheeks and Ten’s hands petting his thighs.

Ten took the chance that Yangyang was distracted by the kiss to grab onto the vibrator wand and turn it on before pushing it against the head of Yangyang’s cock. Yangyang moaned and spluttered as he tried to pull away from Kun, who just held onto his face tighter so he could kiss his lips one last time.

“Calm down, Yangie...” Kun whispered in Yangyang’s ear, causing him to shiver.

Yangyang took a deep breath, relaxing his hands that had balled into fists. Kun smiled at him proudly and kissed his forehead, loving the little whine that escaped Yangyang’s lips. He went back to spreading kisses on his jaw and neck, one of his hands leaving his cheek so he could play with one of Yangyang’s perky nipples.

Ten kept on pushing the vibrator against the head, only for a few seconds at a time before pulling it away. The room was echoing with Yangyang’s soft moans as Ten and Kun kept on teasing him. After a couple of minutes of just fleetingly teasing the head, Ten pushed the vibrator down the shaft and then around before pushing it all the way back up.

Yangyang’s breathing had picked up, coming out in short pants as Ten kept on teasing his hard cock, all the while praises fell from his lips. He moaned when Kun took one of his nipples into his mouth, his tongue circling it slowly. He was so hard he almost felt lightheaded. He wanted to let go, wanted to let the pleasure wash through his body as he came all over himself. But he had to hold on. That’s what Ten and Kun wanted.

Ten increased the vibrations and went back to pushing it against the head as his free hand moved from Yangyang’s thighs to his balls, fondling them slowly. Yangyang bucked his hips, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open as small moans fell out of him without interruption. He tried to take deep breaths and calm himself down but when Kun’s hand slid down towards his hard cock, his lips still attached to Yangyang’s nipple, he knew he was done for. His abdomen contracted as the pleasure started to spread only for Ten to let go again, pulling Kun’s hand up with him. Yangyang cried out, another loud whimper leaving his lips as tears caught on his lashes.

“Please, please...” Yangyang pleaded causing Ten to stare at him with a fond smile that quickly turned wicked.

“Please what? Want to cum, baby? Is that it?” Ten cooed mockingly as his sharp nails scratched Yangyang’s thighs in a comforting fashion, the duality going straight to his cock.

“So desperate already? It’s so easy to get you riled up, Yangie...” Kun purred in Yangyang’s ear, watching in delight as Yangyang whined, his hips bucking up into the air, desperately looking for some friction. Yangyang was blushing bright red at the remarks, a twinge of shame running down his body. Why couldn’t he control himself around them?

“We have all night, baby boy, take deep breaths...” Ten’s voice was soothing as he leaned down to leave gentle kisses all over Yangyang’s face before finally kissing his lips. Yangyang didn’t wait for Ten to deepen the kiss to push his own tongue against Ten’s lips. He moaned into Ten’s mouth when the other sucked on his tongue slowly before pushing his own tongue inside Yangyang’s mouth.

“You’re both so beautiful...fuck, look at you...” Kun breathed out as he watched his two boyfriends messily kiss before continuing to pepper Yangyang’s neck with kisses. Yangyang’s groan was swallowed by Ten’s mouth when Kun bit into the base of his neck where it connected to his shoulder and then proceeding to lavish the bite in small kitten licks.

With one last peck, Ten pulled away from Yangyang. He couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend, his kiss swollen lips, the purple bruises on his neck, his fucked out gaze.

He was absolutely beautiful.

He was especially beautiful when he came, his back arching, his eyes closed, his pretty mouth open in the shape of an “o” and Ten couldn’t wait to see him cum tonight. But, for now, they had to wait. Had to drag things a little further so that when they did let Yangyang cum, it would be the most mind numbing orgasm he had ever had.

He handed the vibrator wand to Kun who immediately pushed it againt Yangyang’s nipple, just teasing at first, circling one of them before sliding all the way to the other, repeating this motion over and over again. Ten simply grabbed onto Yangyang’s hard cock and pumped him slowly, making sure to thumb at his slit whenever his hand wrapped around the head.

Little curses fell from Yangyang’s lips, his eyes once again closing in concentration. He needed to calm himself down but they were making him feel so good and soon enough he heard the telltale sound of the lube bottle being uncapped and he didn’t know if he would be able to hold it. He whimpered when he first felt one of Ten’s fingers pushing gently against his hole all the while he kept jerking him with one hand.

Not soon after Ten started to finger him open, Kun pulled the vibrator away from his nipples to go back to pushing it against the head of his cock. By the time Ten had three fingers in him, Yangyang was a moaning mess, his knuckles white from how hard his hands were clenched into fists, his small body thrashing around the bed.

“I’m - I’m gonna cum...” Yangyang cried out.

In less than a second no one was touching him anymore, Ten taking his fingers out of him and Kun pulling the vibrator away. Yangyang let out a pained sound between a whine and a loud whimper as he pulled on his restraints.

“Not until we say you can, Yangie...” Kun’s voice was sweet as he kissed Yangyang’s cheek, causing him to whine quietly. Kun loved the little sounds they could always pull from their boyfriend. He was always so sensitive, so responsive, so sweet for them.

Ten petted Yangyang’s thigh soothingly, watching as his legs trembled under his touch. His hand slid further up towards his cock and Yangyang immediately closed his legs shut, trying to stay away from his touch. He wanted to be good for them, take their punishment well but if Ten touched him again he didn’t know he would resist it.

Kun and Ten shared a look that caused shivers to run down Yangyang’s back and without a word Kun took the pillows from behind his back and managed to rearrange himself so he was sitting behind Yangyang and wrapping his arms around his waist before kissing the back of his head.

Yangyang smiled at the close, intimate contact and relaxed into Kun’s chest. His peace was short lived when he felt Kun grab onto his legs and force them to stay open. He tried to close them again only to feel Kun tighten his hold on him.

“We can’t have you moving around too much, baby...or do you prefer we tie your ankles?

“No, please don’t...” Yangyang said in a small voice as he spread his own legs himself, a little purr escaping his lips when Kun praised him and kissed the side of his neck.

“Open up, baby” Ten had grabbed the second vibrator and lead it to Yangyang’s mouth. He petted his lips with it and waited patiently for him to open his mouth before starting to push it in, slowly as not to push it too deep and hurt him. Yangyang opened his mouth as he innocently stared up at Ten letting him push the vibrator deep in his mouth. He tried to relax his throat but his eyes still watered and his throat constricted when Ten pushed it too far down.

“Don’t push it too far, we don’t want to hurt our baby” Kun cooed when he sensed Yangyang struggling. He licked a stripe up the side of his neck and nibbled on his jaw, causing Yangyang to moan quietly, his mouth still stuffed with the vibrator.

“I guess that’s a lesson for another day...are you feeling okay, baby?” Ten had taken the vibrator out of Yangyang’s mouth and was now petting his cheek with his thumb. It was unfair how pretty he was. One smile from him had everyone bending over backwards to make sure it never disappeared. Ten swore under his breath and lunged forward to kiss Yangyang sloppily when he nodded at him and smiled.

Yangyang watched warily as Ten grabbed the lube and applied some to the already wet vibrator. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back against Kun when Ten used one hand to spread him open as the other started pushing it in.

Yangyang nearly cried when Ten bottomed out and then turned on the vibator. He had been hard since they began teasing him and now, having a vibrator pushing so deliciously against his prostate, wasn’t helping the situation. His hard cock bobbed against his tummy, spreading clear liquid on his contracted stomach.

“P-please, please let me cum, please...pl-please...”

Ten left the vibrator in as he picked up the wand vibrator. Kun held on tightly to Yangyang’s legs, whispering praises and soothing words in his ear as Ten pushed it up to the head of Yangyang’s pretty cock.

Ten and Kun kept bringing him close to the edge only to stop at the last second, effectively driving him crazy. There were tears falling freely down his cheek and sobs wrecked his body. He needed to cum, he couldn’t handle it anymore.

Kun was biting onto his neck, holding onto his thighs so tightly there were palm shaped bruises. Ten turned on the vibrator in his ass once again and circled the head with the wand.

Yangyang wanted to scream. And not in a good way.

It was too much. Everything was hurting and his boyfriends’ touch was lighting his skin on fire. He didn’t want to cum anymore. He just wanted to stop.

“S-stop, please...no, stop...” Yangyang cried between sobs.

Ten and Kun’s touches faltered but didn’t stop causing Yangyang’s sobs to get louder.

“No more, pl-please...st-strawberry, strawberry!”

“I’m so sorry, baby!” Yangyang sobbed again, this time in relief when Kun and Ten immediately stopped touching him. Ten threw the vibrator wand away before carefully pulling the other vibrator out of Yangyang’s ass.

“Oh, Yangie...we’ve got you, baby. Help me untie him.” Kun said. In a second both him and Ten were hurrying to untie his wrists, cringing at the bright red marks around them. Even though they hadn’t tied him too tight, he thrashed around so much he had gotten some friction burns.

“Was it too much, baby?” Ten asked concerned. He had never seen Yangyang like this.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Yangyang kept saying as he nodded, repeating the words over and over like a mantra as tears kept falling. It was like a dam had been broken and he couldn’t stop himself from crying.

“What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong, baby...” Ten wanted to just pull his boyfriend into a protective hug but he didn’t know if Yangyang wanted to be touched at the moment. “Can we touch you?”

Yangyang nodded towards Ten once again and Ten scooped him in his arms before setting him on his lap. He petted his back as calming shushing sounds left his lips.

“I-I’m sorry...” Yangyang said when he had stopped sobbing.

“There’s no need to apologize, Yangie. We’re so proud of you for using your safeword, baby...” Kun said softly. He had made a quick trip to the bathroom to fetch some cream for the burns and was now sitting next to Ten, carding his fingers through Yangyang’s hair.

“B-but I wasn’t good for you, didn’t take the punishment well...” Yangyang’s eyes were once again filling with tears.

“Punishment? Baby look at me...did you think you were being punished?” Ten pulled away so he could look at Yangyang in his eyes.

“Y-you said I always came too fast and that’s - that’s why you were edging me...” Ten’s heart clenched when he saw the vulnerable look in Yangyang’s face.

“Baby, Yangie, no...no, that’s not what we meant! You weren’t being punished...come here” Kun patted his own thigh, him and Ten helping Yangyang change from one lap to the other. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and pulled him closer as his chin went to rest on Yangyang’s shoulder.

“And even if you were getting punished, you should still always use your safeword if you need to, baby...” Ten still had a comforting hand drawing circles on Yangyang’s back. “You did so good for us, I’m so proud of you...” Ten whispered before leaving a small kiss on his shoulder.

“And we love how sensitive you are...we would never want to change that...” Kun’s voice was soft as he continued to embrace Yangyang tightly. He felt so guitly over causing his boyfriend any distress and now he wanted nothing more than to keep him in his lap and comfort him for the rest of the day.

“Talk to us, baby...how are you feeling?” Ten continued to talk calmly, never stopping the soothing circles on Yangyang’s back.

“I’m feeling better, I just got overwhelmed...” Yangyang said as he lifted his head from Kun’s shoulder. Kun’s arms around him were warm and cozy and he didn’t want them to let go.

“That’s good, baby...now let’s take care of you, have some water...” Ten caressed Yangyang’s face as he passed him a bottle. Yangyang hadn’t realized until then how thirsty he was, gulping down the water, some of it running down his chin.

“So messy...” Kun cooed as he wiped Yangyang’s chin. Yangyang gave him a small smile and Kun pulled him into a gentle kiss, one hand sliding up to play with the little hairs at the nape of his neck.

The kiss was slow and sweet, not lasting more than a couple of seconds before Kun pulled away, a dopey smile on his lips. He arranged Yangyang so he was still sitting on his lap but with his back leaning against his chest.

“Those restraints really did a number on your wrists, baby...does it hurt?” Ten looked at Yangyang’s wrists, carefully turning the hands to one side and the other so he could get a better view.

“I guess it hurts a little, but not too much...ah!” Yangyang finished the sentence with a pained gasp when Ten touched the red skin directly. He blushed as he looked at Ten guiltily.

Ten shared the cream between him and Kun so that each could take one of Yangyang’s hands and spread the cream gently. Yangyang relaxed against Kun’s chest, loving the attention he was being showered with. He couldn’t help the little pleased sighs that came out of him at the cooling sensation of the cream against his skin.

“All done, baby boy...feeling good?” Ten finished applying the cream before leaving a small kiss at the back of Yangyang’s hand.

“Yes, good...but sleepy...” Yangyang yawned as a way to prove his point.

“Let’s sleep then. We’ll worry with showering later...” They all arranged eachother so Yangyang was lying down sandwiched between Ten and Kun, their legs messily intertwined. They kept leaving kisses to the top of his head and to his cute cheeks, Ten carding his fingers through Yangyang’s hair as Kun petted his tummy.

Yangyang had a soft smile on his face as he pulled his boyfriends closer. He felt so comfortable, his body light and mind foggy. In no time he was falling asleep, a whispered “I love you” the last thing he heard before it all turned to black.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a cc prompt, feel free to send your own  
> as usual find me on cc, tumblr and twitter with the same name


End file.
